implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stripez (A different channel)
Stirpez Is a series of video games published by Panasonic Interactive. The series title character Stripez is a bright curious tiger who like to day dream about going adventures like the one's he reads about in his books.. He is the mascot for Panasonic Interactive. Games Stripez The game begins with scene of a knight on a quest. The scene is revealed to be a daydream of Stripez induced by a book he is reading. Stripez father interrupts his son's dream telling to tell him that his books are due back today. Stripez then heads to the library to renew his books.. When he gets to the library he sees someone complaining to Mr Lang the librarian about how his book has an unhappy ending. Strpez also meets a man with a strange glowing feather at the library. He gets home only to find that the story has changed for the worst. Stripez goes back to the library to finds it closed. He was just going to drop the book though the slot and then leave only to hear shouting from inside and to finds the door unlocked. He goes inside to see the man with the glowing feather turning Mr Lang into a bookmark. Apparently the man is a failed author named Dick Emerson. He has gotten tired of getting bad reviews and decided to use his magic feather to ruin all the greatest stories in the world. Mr Lang is revealed to be a wizard. He then goes on use his powers to send Stripez into the books to restore their happy endings. After restoring books Stripez enters one of Dick's horrible books and has a battle with him. After defeating Dick, Stripez causes Dick to remember that he began an author because he enjoyed writing and wanted to make people happy. In the end Dick goes on to write a book with a hero inspired by Stripez. Main Characters Stripez Stripez is a bright young tiger boy who has always dreamed about going on adventures like the ones in his favorite books. He winds up entering the worlds those books undo the unhappy plot changes put in the books by Dick Emerson.He is friendly guy who always try to stay on the bright side of things. Mr Lang Mr Lang is the head librarian at Stripez.local library. He is also a wizard. He tried to stop Dick Emerson from ruining the happy ending of his library's books, only to be turned into a bookmark by Emerson. Mr Lang is still able to talk and do magic in this form. He uses powers to send Stripez into the ruined books in order to fix them. Dick Emerson He is a failed wannabe author. He has written the worst books Stripez has ever read. He started out writer because it was what he loved to do. However, he has been driven insane by too many scathing reviews. He has vowed that if his books can make people happy nobody's can. He has found a magic pen that he uses to rewrite books so they have no happy ending's. After the final battle Stripez reminds Dick of why he became a writer in the first place. He then goes on to write a book based on Stripez adventures Game Play Stripez attacks by clawing his foes. He gains a different power costume on each level. In the medieval world Stripez find knight armor with a sword and shield. In the sic fi world he gains a space suite with a laser gun and jet pack. In the Japaneses folklore world he gains the a ninja suite that allows him to blend in with the shadows and attacks with a ninja stars.In the myth world Stripez dress like Hercules fight with a punch that sends foes flying and gains the ability to lift heavy objects.In the wild west world he wears a cowboy outfit fights with with gun and uses a pick ax to clear obstacles.In the ice world Stripez dresses like a an Inuit use a spear and gains the power to withstand the freezing cold .In the jungle world he wears a Indiana Jones inspired outfit and uses a whip and grappling hook. In the dinosaur world dress like a caveman and uses a club that creates earthquakes. Trivia Stripez collects pages from in the side the book which Mr Lang needs to restore the stories. Sometimes Stripez has to return to previous world after gaining a new suit in different world into in order to gain pages and other items that were previously unavailable . Mr Lang travel in Stripez pocket and gives him advice. Stripez can only change suits in the library. Stripez 2 Comic Book Chaos The game beings with Stripez and his brother Streakz in a comic convention. Streakz buys a rare comic called Dreamscape. Stripez and Streakz then bump into nerd culture icon, Henry Knoebels . Henry tells theam that Dreamscape is rumored to be Cursed. legend says that if the comic is left open in front of a window on the night of a full moon then the comic's villain the Nightmare Lord will enter the real would. Streakz decided to read Dreamscape that night and accidentally left the comic open on a desk below a window. There just so happens to be a full moon that night.The legend turns out to be true and the nightmare lord kidnap Streakz. He then sends his minions to reek havoc in several other comics. Henry who is also an wizard use his power to send Stripez in Dreamscape to rescue his brother from the Nightmare lord. However, Stripez learns that there is a seal on the Nightmare Lord's castle. The seal can only be broken with 8 magic crystals. The Nightmare Lord's generals you he has sent dissipated to different comics. Each of theam hold one of the crystal. Main characters Streakz Streakz is Stripez 11 year old little brother. He is an bit of an geek and an avid comic reader. He is kidnapped by the Nightmare Lord. Henry Knoebels Henry Knoebels is the editor of world renowned pop culture news site Isn't this Neato.com. He is a nerd culture guru with many fans including Streakz.. He is sceartly a wizard who helps Stripez by using his powers to transport Stripez into different comics. Henry also magically communicate with Stripez to give him advice. The Nightmare Lord The Nightmare lord is demon from the comic books Dreamscape. He is a sadist who enjoys ruining people's dreams. He considers comic books to the products of dreams so he has minions to ruin their stories. Gameplay Several of Stirpez's costumes from the previous game return . There are also 4 new costumes. In the spy world Stripez dress like Jame bond and use a tasser cane a decoder watch . In the horror world Stripez learns how to transform into a were tiger with extra long claws that can be used as weapon as well as lock picks,Stripez also has sonic howl in this form. Stripez gains the power gear of a superhero called Hot Ice that allow to throw fire and ice in super hero world. The Detective world stripe dresses like Dick Tracey and uses a gun and finger print dusting kit. The ninja costume, caveman garb, spacesuit, and indianian jone garb returns, Stripez two. Trivia The games world include a manga world , an early 20th century crime comic world, a horror world, a super hero world, an outer space world, a pulp fiction adventure comic set in Egypt world, a spy comic world and an prehistoric world inspired by alley opp. Stripez 3 A picture is worth a thousand words Stripez and his class are going on a field trip to an art museum. They arrive on the same day that an art critic named Walter Canaday has decided to visit. Canaday is impressed by most of the art but he says some scathing insults about an ugly statue. The statue is really an ancient wizard named Rigard the hideous. who has been turned to stone. Despite being stone the wizard is able to see and hear. He is not very good at taking criticism. The insult from Walter made Rigard so mad that he was able to break the spell that turned him to stone. Rigard then turns Walter to stone and use his power to ruin the Walter's favorite pictures. Stripez then enter the painting with the help of the museum's magically talented curator order to fix the paintings Gameplay The Hercules, and Dick Tracy costumes and returns from Stripez 2 and handle like it did in the last game.The knight armor also returns but, in this game when Stripez were the suit he now uses a lance and has whistle for a horse that he ride. In the western world Stripez dresses like a miner and fights with a pickax and use dynamite to clear rubble. In the french world Stirpez wears a soldier suit and uses a musket. In the midle east world Stripez dress like a thief and use a scimitar and can pick locks. In the Victorian London world looks bobby and uses a club. In the circus word he wear a firebreather costume. He uses a torch for close range combat and breaths fire for long range. Both the Torch and the be used for solving puzzles. Trivia The 8 world are inspired by different art styles. The world include an neo impressionism inspired circus world, a troubadour style tournament painting, a ancient Greece painting representing the classicism movement, an revolutionary France world representing french romanticism, an early 20th century New York representing realism a western painting representing the work of Charles Marion Ruesle, A middle east world representing orientalism and a Victorian London painting representing the works of J.M.W.Turner Strpez 4 Summer Reading Stipez 5 Fairy Tails Fears Category:A different Channel